nebulasplunderfandomcom-20200213-history
Onibakto
The Onibakto race hails from the galactic southwest, with a small sub-sector of 5 worlds as their accepted territories, the planet of Oni-Major being their accepted planet of origin. A war like race, the Onibakto tried once, and only once, to conquer surrounding systems before being defeated by a conglomerate of local planetary militia, mercenaries, and concerned criminal organizations. Presently seen throughout the galaxy as a nomadic mercenary race, the Onibakto travel in family units (henceforth called Kindreds) numbering 12-24 on average, and are more often found working in conflict based work (mercenaries, pirates, planetary militia, police forces). The race is sub-divided into three distinct sub-races, to be elaborated upon later. The race as a whole is notoriously short tempered and aggressive, but easily placated. All members of the Onibakto race are trained soldiers, with the average individual having served at least 3 years in active combat by their 25 year. Physiology General Characteristics: Mammalian, carbon based lifeforms, breathes oxygen, sapient, avg. lifespan 300-ish galactic standard years, average height (varies by sub-race, overall average 8'7"), blood deep red/ black thick and rich in oxygen, belligerent/ violent temperament, large muscular forms, black eyes with typically blue iris, white hair on the head, horned''' ' '''Sub-races' The Onibakto are categorized into three sub races; the red, blue, and green. *The red sub-race is the most well known of the Onibakto. Cultural associated with fire, they are noted as being particularly passionate. The reds are the most muscular of the three, and are characterized with red skin, and a set of front facing horns (similar to earth bovine race, the steer). Average height 8'8". In a pure Onibakto society, this race forms the career soldiers and artistically inclined members of society (sculptures, painters, poets, philosophers, singers etc) *The blue sub-race, culturally linked to lightning (the translation is imperfect, maybe more accurate to say storm in general?), they are most notably excitable and enthusiastic. Taller but more lean than the reds (average height 9'), the blues have horns that curve back, like a ram, and have a leaning towards the sciences and other intellectual careers. Like the reds, all members are trained soldiers, which does color their science towards war application. *The green sub-race of the Onibakto are shorter but stockier on average (7'5" being the average height), the greens are culturally tied to the earth. A singular horn sprouts from the forehead (similar to a earth Rhinoceros in shape) as opposed to the two horns found in the rest of the race. The greens tend towards physical labor and farming as their careers of choice, making up the much needed menials of the race, which has earned them a great deal of respect from their fellows. Their temperament is more even and lax than the rest of the race, but this is a relative measure, and the greens are still notably prone to violence. Generalized Physiology ''' The Onibakto are a mammalian race, meaning that they all have warm blood and give live birth. The Onibakto have black sclera, with typically blue iris (though there is slight variation ranging to purples and greens). White hair (little variation in colour, most extreme ranges are to soft blues or grey) is found most predominantly on their head (males capable of facial hair) and lightly on the arms and legs (similar to humans). The facial features of the Onibakto are typically squarish and brutal, with sharp, hard features. The Onibakto blood is close to a black or very deep red, rich in oxygen and thick, often being compared to ink or oil. The Onibakto muscular structure is thicker than average, giving a great deal of strength to them, but consequently requiring a more oxygenated atmosphere and a high protein diet, as well as a VERY high caloric intake. The Onibakto are omnivorous, but due to their high protein requirements, will eat predominantly meat, they are consequently equipped with sharp fang-like teeth. Their muscle mass makes them very hard and gives them a naturally lower body-fat ratio. The thickened blood can act as a natural sealant, often closing wound fast, this seems coupled with a strong immune system and more rapid healing in general. The Onibakto have redundant organs, notably a second, smaller heart and additional filtration organs, which is believed to have been evolved so a fatally wounded individual may fight on despite catastrophic injuries. '''Culture Family Units Onibakto exist in family units referred to as a kindred. A kindred is a small, extended unit consisting of roughly 12-24 (though more or less are not unheard of) vague related individuals. Loyalty to the kindred is paramount to the Onibakto way of life, but loyalty to the betterment of the race is deemed a higher priority. Leaving a kindred for another happens only through breeding contracts (elaborated bellow), as only said breeding contracts or birth are the only means available for an individual to enter a kindred. In times of battle, a kindred will self-divide into smaller battle units of approximately six individuals, each with specific purposes. Societies Onibakto society is largely a meritocracy. Status is a sum total of one's contributions to society and personal triumphs. Full Onibakto societies function on a governmental level as a democratic republic, though most Onibakto governments do not have control on a planetary level, instead functioning as sets of independent city states. Each city state functions as a democratic republic, with each individual kindred coexisting and working for the generalized goals of their city state. Breeding Contracts Marriage is not precisely a recognized system within the Onibakto society. The closest analog is the breeding contract. An individual may become suitably impressed by the deeds of another and thus will propose to them that together, they will create strong, viable offspring. The contract determines which of the pair will leave their home kindred to join the other. Typically, this results in the recipient kindred benefiting from any accumulated knowledge the new member brings, as well as the influx of strong offspring. It is expected that the kindred losing a member will be compensated with some form of gift or promises of allegiance to make up for the loss in strength. Onibakto breeding contracts are for life, though, if their breeding partner dies, there are no qualms about forging a new contract. Cultural Responsibilities Onibakto are all expected to work towards strengthening the race. As such, all members are usually pressed towards forming a beneficial breeding contract, then giving birth to and raising powerful children to make a better next generation. All member of a kindred are expected to work towards the goals of the kindred, and to put the family unit before themselves. Within Onibakto city states, all citizens are expected to vote when called to, and to defend their city boarders at any notice. All Onibakto are to be trained in full military tactics and unit combat tactics, as they will inevitably be called to fight along with their kindred. Views on Birth Defects/ Crippling Injuries The Onibakto's meritocracy gives very little room for those born weak or feeble. Tragically, infants born with such defects that would leave them permanently crippled are terminated, so as not to weaken their kindred or the greater race. Thankfully, developments in prosthesis has lowered the number of infants culled at birth significantly, though has not ended the practice. Onibakto permanently crippled later in life will be mercy killed for the same reasons as the infants. There is a cultural tradition for the crippled individual to petition for someone in specific to carry out the euthanasia, and it it considered a great compliment to the Onibakto to carry this deed out. So far, despite galactic societal pressure, the Onibakto stubbornly hold onto the practices, leading to tensions with local governments. Sexuality/ Sexual Behaviors Sexual Dimorphism Males within the Onibakto are no larger than the females, though the males do have facial hair while the females do not. The Onibakto are equipped with the standard mammal sexual organs (vagina for females and the penis for males), and females have a single set of breasts. Males and females are similar in muscular structure and efficiency, making neither of the two sexes recognizable stronger. Gender within Onibakto Society The Onibakto do not have a form of gender role within their society. The only recognized difference between sexes are their sexual organs, otherwise, gender is fairly meaningless. Parents are both given equal responsibility to raise children, given the emphasis on strengthening the race. Homosexuality Given the meritocracy on breeding, it is not uncommon for an individual to become enamored with the deeds of another of the same gender. Historically, this was viewed negatively, as same sex couples could not have children and thus could not strengthen the race. Genetic sciences has offered the Onibakto the ability to create viable offspring through tube gestation, however this method of birth shows a higher rate of birth defects and lower rate of viable offspring. That said, if two individuals are considered valuable enough to enter a marriage contract, it is deemed acceptable to make attempts until a strong, healthy infant is produced this way. Birth Onibakto typically gestate pregnancy for approximately 11 months galactic standard time. Young are typically birthed in triplets as the average litter (though this is only an average, more or less are no major surprises). Both parents will raise the infants until they grow old enough for general independence (aged 4-6) at which point the child will begin tutorship from the kindred elder. Adulthood is generally accepted as age 15, at which point full military trained begins. Technology Power Armor While most Onibakto technology tends towards the galactic standard, the Onibakto are famous for their sets of powered armor. Onibakto power armors are made to fulfill specific tasks within their kindred's battle units. Each member is expected to maintain and decorate their armor themselves, but severe damage is left for engineers to repair. Power Armor Types: *'Generalized:' Used by the typical linesmen roles (the most numerous of a kindred battle unit). The armor is full body and forms an air tight seal, the servos of the suit improve the already impressive strength of the Onibakto themselves and offer some combat software (predominantly aiming assistants and general spacial awareness) to further raise their combat efficiency. The armor is characterized by a bulky, sharp appearance, looking very heavy and functional as opposed to clean or smooth. A single v-shaped visor dominates the helmet to allow the soldier to work. The suit has a weak personal shielding system which mostly functions to protect the wearer in event of the environmental seal breaking. *'Rampart Suit:' A larger, bulkier suit of power armor. Battle units only ever have one Rampart Suit assigned, but the individual assigned the suit is entrusted with a vital task. The rampart is equipped with a shield projector, which functions as a larger screen to protect the battle unit, reflecting enemy projectiles and allowing the kindred to fire back with relative safety. The shield is not impenetrable, as it is more like a wall than traditional energy shielding, meaning it can be bypassed. It can also be overwhelmed/ over taxed which risks shutting down both shield and armor, leaving the rampart highly vulnerable. The armor is equipped with a smaller, shoulder mounted laser cannon which are operated on a separate power supply from the armor and shield, due to the shields high power requirements. *'Specialist Suits: '''Specialist suits are built wit ha specific task or weapon in mind, often communication devices, technician equipment, heavy ordinance, or specialized weapons (flame throwers, high yield plasma weapon, high-heat breaching guns etc). These suits have no set shape due to being customized for their task and user, and are typically only one to a battle unit. **'Espionage Suit:' Light Powered Armour designed to allow a full range of movement whilst silent. It still enhances strength, but no where near as much as standard power armour, but has a negligible signal to detect, allowing its wearers to properly infiltrate enemy compounds. Most suits contain hidden compartments for normal espionage toolkit, such as explosives, wire taps, cameras, assassins weapons, or disassembly items. **'Berserker Suit:' Berserker Suits function like Espionage suits, but contain tanks of combat stimulants which have terrifying effects on Onibakto physiology: remove the ability to feel pain, increase mental and physical reaction times, removes mental restraints on strength (allowing one to push their muscles to true limits, at the cost of damaging them), increase to rage center of the brain, with a decrease to inhibitions, and as an added bonus, induces a minor euphoric state. '''Weapons' The two most common weapons of the Onibakto are the semi-auto laser gun, which is a fairly standard laser gun with a higher firing rate, average penetration and range, but a larger, sturdier frame to allow the weapon to double as a blunt weapon. The other standard weapon is the powered club, a large, almost tree sized club that comes with a small energy cell that works to short out enemy shields on impact, to allow the Onibakto's strength to crush the target. Battle Units Onibakto battle units are made from the members of a single kindred, broken into units of roughly six members. Each unit is comprised of one rampart, one specialist, a leader, and as many line warriors as is feasible for the kindred to spit into. *'The leader:' Called an Alpha, these members direct the actions of their Battle Unit on a direct level, but will defer to higher ranked leaders (such as battle leaders, generals, etc). The role is generally voted on by the members of the battle unit, and selected from the linesmen ranks. *'Rampart: '''Only one is assigned to a battle unit, the rampart takes the lead, advancing through enemy fire to absorb the hits for their battle unit. This is a role given to the most trusted member of a kindred, and is a great honor, though a very high risk position. Ramparts tend to have the highest attrition among battle units, but it is considered a grave failure for other members of a kindred to perish while a rampart is protecting them. The rampart's main task is to ensure the battle unit makes it to close quarters with the enemy, at which point the protective field comes down and all members of a battle unit engage in the races preferred gruesome melee combat. *'Specialist: The specialist will determine the overall purpose of a battle unit in individual combats. For example, specialists with high-heat breach guns will mean their battle unit's purpose is to put entry holes in the enemy fortifications, then secure the entryways for the rest of the army. Specialists have a wild range of purposes, and cannot be easily qualified. **Espionage/ Berserker: Functioning like spies, the espionage roles get into or out of enemy compounds, completing the more subtle tasks of the Onibakto military. These are rare specialist units, typically numbering half a kindred, which marks one of the only cases of units fully dedicated to a single role. Berserkers are used along with espionage units, snuck into enemy points then unleashed like living bombs, sowing death and destruction unrivaled for their kind. Berserkers are hard to control, and there is a high likelihood of addiction to combat stims, making berserkers rare, used only by kindreds who value the damage they do over the risk and dishonor they bring. *'''Linesmen: '''Linemen are the workhorses of the battle units. Given generalized equipment, the linesmen gained terrifying reputations for their skill and feats of power in war. While they lack heavy weapons typically, linesmen true worth tends to show itself in close quarters combat. The natural strength of the Onibakto, coupled with the power armor's enhancements makes the linesmen true weapons of war. '''History The Onibakto were very insular for the longest stretch of their history. Never passing the stage of city states, the Onibakto somehow managed to settle the small system in which the Onibakto were the only noted sapient race. Oddly, the Onibakto elected to colonize these worlds with more city states as opposed to unified societies, believing the competition would encourage strength. At some point, an anomaly formed in their society, the first and only recorded instance of an 'Omni-Chieftain". There is much contention as to how this being formed, some insisting they held a silver tongue and put the race under its thrall, others hypothesized that this being possessed legendary strength and ruled through intimidation. The means it attained full control of the race is inconsequential , but this being pushed the Onibakto out of their home system on the race's only even instance of full war of conquest. The Onibakto existed as something of a legend on the planets in nearby systems, accepted more as ghost stories by spacers than true fact. This meant the first attacks of the Onibakto were flawless victories. It took a great deal of time for the threat of the Onibakto to be widely known about, and even longer for proper defenses to be mounted. Several planetary defense forces, mercenary groups, pirates, and criminal organizations formed a coalition to stop this war path, but found great difficulty in working together. The Onibakto's single minded dedication to war, coupled with their strength gave them a strong edge against the loose coalition with their competing goals. Still, the coalition did manage to steal the Onibakto's momentum, and would lead to their eventual defeat. While the Onibakto took well to protracted, drawn out conflict, it did allow for the coalition to bide time and gain more support and reinforcements. As the galaxy became more aware of the danger, more offered aid or soldiers to put an end to the Onibakto's galactic war. It was however not the legitimate army forces or mercenaries that dealt the killing blow, but instead the larger pirate and criminal elements. Pooling their resources, the pirates and criminals engaged in a terribly bloody and cruel bombing campaign on the now stalemated Onibakto. Unprepared for annihilation from orbit, and with the bulk of their military forces on the front, little could stop the criminals from devastating Onibakto civilian centers all the way to the capital, where the Omni-chieftain was slain with reportedly the last bomb dropped. It was not the Onibakto who ended the bombing, but instead the rest of the coalition, whom declared the act heinous, though were rumored to have delayed their reprisal. The criminal groups and pirates scattered, their interests ultimately protected from the war anyway, leaving only the legitimate members of the coalition and the devastated Onibakto race to figure out the next moves. With somewhere in the area of 70% of the Onibakto race killed by the war, they very willingly signed an unconditional surrender. The race gave up all claims to territory outside their home system, and willingly paid reparations from what little they could offer. Most expected the Onibakto to return to their home system and brood, but much to galaxies shock, the Onibakto developed a general curiosity for the greater galaxy. Kindreds soon took to nomadic travel, spreading far across the galaxy to settle where ever they were not outright chased off. It took some time for the galaxy to accept this, given the only impression most had were that of murderous conquerors, the Onibakto made themselves useful enough to be given a second chance. Now Kindreds are a rare, but not unheard of sight on many worlds, and the race is building its reputation back from ruin. Onibakto in the Current Galaxy Assimilation The Onibakto have assimilated decently into the galaxy. Most tend to default into their sub-races generalized purposes to find acceptance, but to that end it has had higher success for them. Reds are finding demand in military sectors both legitimate and criminal. Red Onibakto artists are slowly finding acceptance in the art community, their harsher, more brutal expressionism somewhat refreshing in more than a few circles. The blues have found higher demand in military contractors R&D companies, their war technology and developments highly sought after. Greens have had the highest demand out of the three sub-races, farms and labor unions prizing their high strength and ability to frighten criminals. Onibakto in Media The media tend to focus on the red Onibakto, often using them in small roles as thugs or criminals in holo-dramas. The Onibakto tend to be heavily demonized in representations of the war, often over exaggerating the Onibakto's appearance and lust for war. The Onibakto themselves do not seem to mind or be aware that this is typically a bad thing, and is leading to an unfavorable stereotyping. Onibakto actors are exceedingly rare outside of their home system, as are Onibakto artists, though this rareness has lead to an over inflation in the price for Onibakto art. Category:Race